


Ashes to ashes

by Alyssandra Kyles (M1A)



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, France - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1A/pseuds/Alyssandra%20Kyles
Summary: If I had to choose a word to describe this world, this other world, it would be ‘old’. Old, different, weird and unusual. The people, the clothes, the language, the economics, the weapons. Here they were unclean, or they cleansed themselves very rarely. Water for baths was taken directly from the river La Seine. It was the same water they drank from and pissed in. It revolted me. I missed home. They also cleaned their brown itchy clothes in the river. They spoke roughly. It was old French and some Latin mixed in. They traded cattle for gold and silvers and land. The land was so very much important to them. They protected us from invaders or those who wanted this land with swords, bows, arrows and shields. It was very strange here. I missed home. I knew I was a long way from home. Very far. In fact, I knew where I was or, should I say ‘when’.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

If I had to choose a word to describe this world, this other world, it would be ‘old’. Old, different, weird and unusual. The people, the clothes, the language, the economics, the weaponss. Here they were unclean, or they cleansed themselves very rarely. Water for baths was taken directly from the river La Seine. It was the same water they drank from and pissed in. It revolted me. I missed home. They also cleaned their brown itchy clothes in the river. They spoke roughly. It was old French and some Latin mixed in. They traded cattle for gold and silvers and land. The land was so very much important to them. They protected us from invaders or those who wanted this land with swords, bows, arrows and shields. It was very strange here. I missed home. I knew I was a long way from home. Very far. In fact, I knew where I was or, should I say ‘when’.

Greta has been good to me. She found me as a babe abandoned in the woods. I was born of Ash. I am Sandra. In my thoughts, I remembered this story about another Ash girl. Cendrillon. Although I knew her good fortune, it was only a fairy tale and fairy tales were just wishful thoughts. Still, I knew a lot. I knew how to write. I knew how to read. I knew English or New English. I was still learning Old English, it was hard. It reminded me of German: harsh spitting words. I knew of the world and its maps and its treasures. Of course, Gretta knew not of New English and my future knowledge. I kept it hidden, so I would not be seen as a witch.

Earlier today, we received news of warriors. Heathens they said. Northmen they cried. Only a name stood out of their terrified whispers: Ragnar Lothbrock. This is why I tell my story. Because of him. No one said really what or who they were. No one knew. I did. I knew Vikings. I researched them. I watch movies, series and plays on them. Fierce warriors awaiting death. They were as savaged as men beyond the wall. As without pity as Cersei Lannister. They took slaves and raped and pillaged. They were dangerous. But, they had a weakness. Odin. Knowledge. Seers. Take your pick. I did not know much about Ragnar. I did not know when he was born. I knew of a TV show, that acclaimed his name. He and his brother Rollo that here in this century was not born yet.

I was 13 years old when Rollo and his brother came to Paris. Rollo stayed. Ragnar departed. I knew then of where and when I really was. I was not in my past, in my world’s past. It could not be. We had accurate records of Rollo. Not Ragnar, but Rollo. And Rollo was never brother to Ragnar. It had to be the answer then, right? Vikings. I was in Vikings.

I knew of its characters. I knew of their adventure. I knew of their loss. Ragnar. Bjorn. Rollo. Lagaertha. Ivar. Ubbe … I knew them. I knew of their fate.

Now the question was, what will I do with all this knowledge?


	2. In the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> small background filler

Greta and Jehan were happy to welcome Sandra Forest in their humble home a spring afternoon as Greta was walking back through the woods.

She had fetched the water she needed to make supper when she heard a babe’s cry in the hush of the wind. Greta slowly made her way towards the sound mindful of the shadows lurking about. There, just there inside an old oak tree was a small girl. She was surrounded by ash and her wriggling had smeared some on her still pink skin. The girl was so young, might have been only a month old. A large hand hardened by work wiped the ash off gently. The baby gurgled at the tickling touch. Greta smiled and decided to bring her home.

Jehan was surprised at first but was glad. Greta and he have been trying to have an infant without much success. It was God’s gift to them they thought.

None of them wondered why the small girl had been in the hollow of an oak on a bed of ash in the first place. No, she was a precious priceless baby given by their God.

A shadow neared the edge of the forest, it huffed at the sight of the happy couple in their home watching over the child. It shook its massive head, turned around and cantered back into the dark forest where it disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> What should Sandra (Alyssandra) do with her knowledge? Up to you…  
> a) Do nothing, live your life  
> b) Prepare, but try living your life  
> c) become a hero!  
> d) None of the above, you can't fight Vikings, better to die now.  
> e) Writer chooses  
> f) I don't care, whatever…  
> g) amass more knowledge, become a traveller  
> h) [your answer/ other]


End file.
